


Seek and Ye Shall Find

by RighteousMaximus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Pentaghast only wanted to close the Breach.  She wasn't expecting to fall in love.</p><p>Inspired by this post: http://strickycub.tumblr.com/post/100164221276/imagine-cassandra-falling-in-love-with-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek and Ye Shall Find

Cassandra woke up in the middle of the night, unsure of where she was. It certainly was not her bedroom.

It was Quinn Trevelyan's.

Speaking of the Inquisitor, she was currently spooning said mage, who was fast asleep, a light smile on her face.

Cassandra thought back to all the events that led to that night...

6 months prior - 

After a week of traveling to Orlais, the Inquisitor, Cassandra, Solas, and Cole had found a lake, clear, blue, and at that moment, devoid of any demons or madmen.

While Solas and Cole had gone to set up camp, Quinn decided to undress and slip into the lake to bath, asking Cassandra to come with her.

The two women slipped into slightly companionable silence. Quinn hadn't forgotten their first meeting where Cassandra had threatened her with a sword to the throat.

Cassandra innocently looked over at the Inquisitor and was captivated. The Seeker had bathed with other women in her youth, but she was never before intrigued by the mage's soft curves. The mage smiled, before asking, "Like anything you see, Seeker?"

Cassandra immediately turned, blushing, before responding, "Of course not."

Suddenly, there were demons and skeletons pouring out of the woods. The two women looked at each, bother scrambling for their weapons on the lake's beach, words of power forming and battle cries heard.

A few minutes later, Cole and Solas returned to the lake, and found the the Inquisitor and Seeker untouched, yet surrounded by demon corpses.

5 months prior - 

Even though the Inquisitor was in a high position, she partook in some basic activities that the grunts more often did - she helped cook and clean, and more often than not, had the night watch.

One night, the two women were on the same watch on the eastern wall of the Skyhold. To pass the time, Quinn told stories to the Seeker, enraptured.

The Inquisitor told Cassandra about her youth in the tower, stories and myths about the stars, and wove magic in a way that could be described as beautiful.

Quinn pretended to ignore Cassandra's adoring stare, the intense focus in her eyes.

4 months prior - 

Cassandra anxiously paced towards Leliana's quarters in the rookery. When she arrived, she knocked on the door and announced herself.

The Spymaster opened the door with a "Yes, Cassandra?"

Cassandra responded, "We need to talk," before entering Leliana's room.

The Spymaster's quarters were spartan, to say the least. There was a bed, a few chairs, and a desk with a small portrait of a woman in grey warden robes with red hair.

"What seems to be the problem?" Leliana asked, leaning against the desk. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Replied the Seeker, pacing for a few steps before sitting down in one of the chairs, tapping her foot.

"I think I might be in love."

"Oh, I see the problem. You're in love with the Inquisitor, but you're not sure how to go about it. You've never been in love with another woman before, you still remember some of the older generations' problems of same-sex relationships, and she's a mage. Does that cover it?" Leliana quipped.

Visibly shocked, Cassandra said, "How did you know?"

Leliana smiled softly, before picking up the small portrait. 

"The same thing happened to me, once."

"Is that the Hero of Ferelden?" Cassandra asked. "The rumors are true? You were romantically involved with the Warden, Robin Amell?"

"Yes. I love her. Or loved. I haven't seen her since after our vacation in Orlais after she was the Warden-Commander of Amaranthine. I don't think she's dead though. She always was incredibly difficult to kill."

"The trick with these kinds of people, these amazing women, is that they are shy. Our loves are very similar. Both were raised in the Circle, torn from their families, and made a great change on the world. In fact, I think my fellow advisor Cullen thinks that as well. However, if they very similar, then they are both incredibly gay."

Cassandra blanched at the last statement. "What do you mean?"

Leliana chuckled, "Cullen had a crush on the Warden before she was recruited. In fact, when we went to recruit the mages, we found him trapped by a desire demon in her shape. He was tormented by what he couldn't have. Apparently, he was the one that would have had to kill her if she hadn't passed her Harrowing. Eventually, before we left with the mages to help Arl Eamon's son, she confronted him, and told him in a very un-subtle way that she was not interested and that he should look somewhere else. When he said that he was 'the best man for her', she said, 'I'm not looking for a man. I'm looking for a woman'. before storming off. It was glorious."

Cassandra laughed. "Thank you for talking with me, Leliana."

"Any time, my friend."

3 months prior - 

As the Seeker walked through the halls of Skyhold, she heard a discussion in the adjacent room. As silently as she could, she stood next to the door ajar and peeked in.

Inside the room was the Inquisitor and Cullen, holding a rose.

"Look, Cullen, I don't really like you or trust you. Leliana and Cassandra say I need you and I believe them. You have good tactical ideas, but I do not trust you. You say you're an 'ex-templar', but how much? How can I trust you won't make me tranquil in the middle of the night or that i'll wake up one night with a full company of Templars at my door? At the end of the war, will you still want the Circle to be as it was? Because we are not going back, we have freedom and we are never giving that up again."

"But, Inquisitor, I lo-"

"No you don't. You're in lust with me, or the idea of me, just like you were with the Hero of Ferelden before she became a Grey Warden." 

"But I'm the best man-"

"I don't want a man, Cullen! I am really, really, really gay. I do not like guys like you like girls. Now we have a war to win and a breach to seal. Can I trust you won't let your feelings get in the way?"

"Ye-yes. Yes Inquisitor."

"Good. Now I have business to attend to." And with those words, the Inquisitor stormed out of the room.

2 months prior - 

This battle was not going well. 

The Inquisitor, Cassandra, Vivienne and Sera were exploring the Redcliffe forests, when they had been ambushed by a rogue group of Templars and mages.

By the time the battle ended, the remaining enemies had fled, cursing and nursing their wounds. The Inquisitor's group was triumphant.

They didn't see the rogue stealth up to the Inquisitor, and stab her in the gut, before sneaking off.

As Quinn fell to the ground, her friends rushed to her side.

"NO! Don't you dare die on me! Not now!" Cassandra shouted kneeling down next to the mage holding her head in her lap.

"This is bad, but I can fix it," Vivienne said. "I need you two to make sure no one else gets here and finishes us off. Understood?"

Sera and Cassandra nodded.

Suddenly, Quinn pulled Cassandra's head down and kissed her.

She smiled.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure someone doesn't finish the job, alright?"

Blushing, the Seeker nodded and stalked off, Sera following.

"So, you and Trevy, huh? Guess I missed my chance. I always knew she swung that way, but I didn't know that-"

Cassandra's sword slid out of her scabbard with a soft whisper before landing on Sera's throat.

"Quiet."

The rogue smiled before pushing the blade away and running into the forest.

6 weeks prior - 

Quinn heard a knock at her door. She stood up, straightened her tunic and opened the door, revealing the Seeker.

"Inquisitor. May I come in?"

Quinn nodded and pulled open the door gesturing the warrior into her quarters. She entered and looked around, a small smile on her face.

"So, Cassandra, what do you wish to talk about-" Quinn started to say, before the Seeker pulled her head up into a kiss.

When they parted, both slightly panting, Cassandra said, "I love you. I have for a while, I just didn't know how to say it."

"Uh. Um. That was a good way to say it. Although more kissing would be pretty good right now. I love you too. Maybe not forever, like when you threatened me with a sword-" Quinn started to say until Cassandra kissed her again, arms wrapping around her.

1 month prior - 

Cassandra was sitting at a small table with a plate of food before her. At that moment, a certain dwarf with a crossbow wandered over and sat across from her.

"Seeker."

"Tethras. What do you want?"

"Just come to check in. I heard that you and Sparky are a thing now."

Cassandra shrugged. "It appears so."

"I like you Cassandra. Even though you interrogated me and slapped me in the face with a book one time. But if you ever hurt the Inquisitor?" Varric said, before stabbing a whipping out his crossbow and pointing it at the Seeker. 

"The next bolt's coming for you."

And with that, he walked away, a small tune on his lips.

2 weeks prior - 

Cassandra asked herself, 'is this appropriate now?'

She and the Inquisitor were having a dinner with Nevarran delegates, and due to Cassandra's past, the Inquisitor reasoned that she would be one of the better people to bring along.

But as she was currently talking to an important Nevarran duke, she was lightly running her left hand over Cassandra's thigh, small sparks of electricity popping up every now and then.

"Now, Madame Pentaghast, what is your opinion on defenses against dragon attacks?" a delegate asked the Seeker.

"Hm?" She replied, not quite at full attention.

"I believe he asked what you opinions on dragon defenses were, dear Seeker," The Inquisitor said, increasing the voltage coming out of her hand.

With a small shudder, Cassandra began to speak.

The day of-

After a long day, the Inquisitor had convinced Cassandra to her room. As they kissed, they pulled off each other's clothes. As the Inquisitor's robes came off, Cassandra followed and noted all the small scars, hearing a story for each one.

The one on her back was from an overzealous Templar, the two on her arm from when she used to fight with sticks with her brothers, and the ones on her legs from climbing the trees in Ostwick. 

Cassandra kissed each one, fingers trailing designs into the Inquisitor's flesh.

And then they lost themselves.

~

And that was how Cassandra found herself in bed, naked with the Inquisitor, the small mage curled up into her chest. As the Seeker kissed the top of her head, she went back to sleep, wondering if life could get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> man i'm on a writing roll. comment and like and shit!


End file.
